


Sometimes it Lasts

by monstrous_eliza (ships_to_sail)



Series: For Me, It Isn't Over [Podfic] [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Kidfic, Kissing, Laughter, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sass, the good stuff y'all, the trilogy ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_to_sail/pseuds/monstrous_eliza
Summary: He'd make fun of him some other time.Now he walked right up to him, tangled his fingers in the soft cotton of Sonny's shirt, and pulled him into a kiss. A slow kiss, deep and indulgent as he once again reminded himself that the taste of Sonny on his tongue was real. This wasn't one of the dreams that had plagued him for years, destined to have him waking in a despondent haze once he realized he was alone. The man in front of him now was very real, solid in his arms even if his middle was a little softer than it was those years ago and the creases around his eyes were slowly becoming wrinkles.Rafael wouldn't have it any other way.[Or, the finale.]





	Sometimes it Lasts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sometimes it Lasts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850149) by [AHumanFemale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHumanFemale/pseuds/AHumanFemale), [Power-Bottom-Barba (Cap_Against_The_Clap)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Against_The_Clap/pseuds/Power-Bottom-Barba), [Robin Hood (kjack89)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/pseuds/Robin%20Hood). 



> Original author notes: 
> 
> Thank you all, dear readers, for coming with us on this.
> 
> AHF would like to apologize for the pain and thank you for the overwhelming support that followed, even if the first story didn't make anyone feel very good. She also recommends listening to Adele's "Make You Feel My Love" for the third and final section of this story, as it was what inspired her sections of this finale. She is awed to have been chosen by such talented people to collaborate, and wants to live in this work forever because it's the best thing she's ever been involved in.
> 
> Robin Hood would like to say the following: "I hate children, and can't stand kidfic. And here I am, putting my name on a fic revolving around both. It wouldn't be possible without the insane talents of my incredible coauthors, who have somehow created this world that I'm just happy to be a small part of. The best of this belongs solely to them, and I'm grateful to have been brought along for the ride."
> 
> Power-Bottom-Barba would like to say the following: "Thank you for including me. You guys are the best and I am dog shit. There's not even porn in it, look how they're classing me up!!!"
> 
> (Patently ridiculous, as he is amazing.)
> 
> In any case, thank you all for allowing us to hurt you, and thank you for allowing us to make it better.
> 
> -
> 
> xoxo, the three of us.

This is the podficced version of AHumanFemale, Power-Bottom-Barba's, and Robin Hood's _Sometimes it Lasts_ , the third and final part of the  _For Me, It Isn't Over_ series.

 

Length: 01:02:00

 

Access links: [Mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1kDb-E5VqE6PuUGdLbHXyd_KYq3lbjZDs) (57 MB)

**Author's Note:**

> Reader notes:
> 
> And here, friends, is the third and final part. It wasn't my intention to finish all of this over the course of three days, but here we are. What was it Rafa said? Man plans, God laughs, and then sometimes man makes more podfic anyway.
> 
> Thank you so, so much to the wonderful authors of this fic, who were both kind enough to give me permission, but have been nothing but wonderful and encouraging as each part has gone up. 
> 
> 2017 was a hard year, pals, and Barisi is one of those things that made it infinitely better. This fic is an all time favorite, and I only hope you enjoyed listening as much as I enjoyed reading and recording!


End file.
